Because I Love You
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Just songfic from Natsu to Lucy. Very short fanfic. Just RnR! Don't like, don't read!


Kita—aku dan kamu—berjalan berdampingan dari _guild_ menuju rumah sewaanmu. Walaupun aku berkata "berdampingan" namun sebenarnya kau berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangku. Tak ada yang berkata, tak ada yang berbicara untuk menghancurkan sekat kedap suara di antara kita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima

**Pemeran** : Natsu D. & Lucy H.

**Genre** : Romance (mungkin).

**Warning** : OOC, AU, nggak jelas, alur cepet-lambat(?), Typo(s), basi, abal, nista, tidak baik dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil(?), etc.

.

.

**Because I Love You**

.

.

_Taman milik kita berdua, terdiam di jalan menuju rumah_

_Melihatmu yang terlihat lebih senang dari biasanya, aku bertanya :_

"_Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika dunia lenyap di hari esok?"_

_Kau tidak berkata apapun dan hanya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, bukan?_

_**.**_

Langkah kaki kita menggema di jalan setapak di samping taman—taman kita, tempat kita— yang sering kita datangi dan lalui saat menuju rumah—rumahmu, memecah keheningan yang kita ciptakan bersama. Kutolehkan wajahku dan mendapatimu tengah tersenyum lebar pada langit senja di atas kepala kita. Apa yang telah membuat hatimu bahagia saat ini, hingga membuatmu senang seperti itu?

Sebuah ide kecil terlintas di pikiranku. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku secara tiba-tiba, membuatmu mengikuti tindakanku dan berpaling menghadapku. Raut wajahmu terlihat seperti bertanya "ada apa?".

Aku tersenyum simpul. _"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika dunia lenyap di hari esok?" _Pertanyaan yang membuatmu sedikit menjengit kaget akan pertanyaan sederhana namun luar biasa dari mulutku.

Namun kau tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kau hanya memamerkan senyumanmu—senyuman penuh artimu— dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahmu. Terima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaan anehku.

.

_Jalan dimana kita selalu berkata selamat tinggal, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, aku tahu_

_Kau mengembungkan pipimu, melepaskan tanganku dan berkata "Waktunya untuk pergi"_

_._

Langkah kaki kita terhenti tepat di depan rumah sewaanmu. Namun bukannya meninggalkanku, kau hanya terdiam di tempatmu dan malah menggenggam tanganku semakin erat.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Kau menoleh, mengembungkan pipimu yang memerah dan melepaskan genggaman itu. "Tidak, hanya, _waktunya untuk pergi_ bagiku, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum miring mendengar perkataanmu. Kugenggam tanganmu lagi karena tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi. Aku tahu. Namun aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu walaupun esok pagi kita akan bertemu kembali.

.

_Hei, lihatlah ke sini_

_Bibir kita terlalu dekat, jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak_

_._

Kuremas tangan mungilmu, membuatmu menoleh kembali padaku. Dan pipimu memerah ketika mendapati wajahku hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti dengan wajahmu, yang kini telah semerah tomat ranum.

Namun kemudian kau melirik sungai kecil di sebelahmu, mencoba mengacuhkanku yang ada di depan wajahmu. Kuremas kembali tanganmu, mencoba menarik perhatianmu kembali.

"Hei, lihatlah ke sini."

Mata karamelmu menatapku kembali. Dapat kulihat pancaran kasih sayang dan malu-malu dari kedua bola mata itu.

Apa kau menyadari sesuatu? Bibir kita terlalu dekat, membuat jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak—maksudku berhenti berdetak secepat ini. Apa kau juga merasakannya?

_._

_Tidak peduli siapa dirimu, tidak peduli kapan itu, aku akan selalu menangkapmu_

_Jika hatimu perih dan di saat air matamu jatuh_

_Bahkan jika dunia berubah menjadi musuh, aku akan menjagamu_

_Aku mencintaimu, kita-kata yang tidak berguna_

_Kaulah ciuman terakhirku, selamanya_

_._

Aku menyentuh rambut pirang kuningmu, membelai mahkota kepalamu yang kau banggakan karena mirip dengan warna rambut orang yang kau kasihi. Kau hanya terdiam, tak berani bergerak karena kelakuanku.

"Lucy," panggilku sembari menatap bola mata karamelmu.

Kau tahu? Tidak peduli kau putri bangsawan Heartfilia. Tidak peduli kau Lucy dari Fairy Tail. Aku tak peduli akan identitasmu. Yang terpenting, kaulah Lucy-ku.

Dan tidak peduli kemarin, sekarang ataupun esok. Aku akan selalu menangkapmu dengan tangan ini. Karena tempat ini, hanya untukmu. Dan tempat itu hanya pantas untukmu, tak ada yang lain.

Ketika hatimu perih. Ketika air mata kesedihanmu mengalir dan terjatuh. Dan ketika, jika semua orang dan dunia ini menjadi lawanmu, musuhmu. Panggillah aku, karena aku akan selalu menjagamu. Selalu ada di pihakmu.

Aku mencintaimu. Lebih, lebih dari apapun. Namun itu adalah kata-kata yang tak berguna, bukan? Karena kau tahu, kaulah ciuman terakhirku. Milikku. Selamanya.

_._

_Orang sepertiku bisa menjadi lebih kuat saat bersamamu_

_Cinta itu sihir yang menakjubkan, bukan? Membuat tidak takut akan apapun_

_Berdirilah di sisiku, kau tidak tergantikan_

_Aku ingin berada di sisimu, selamanya_

_._

Kau tahu? Walaupun kau sering berkata bahwa aku orang yang kuat, namun percayalah, aku hanya orang lemah yang menjadi kuat karenamu. Sebab saat bersamamu dan karenamu lah aku menjadi seperti itu.

Dirimu, cintamu, kasihmu, dan hatimu lah yang membuatku berani, berani untuk merasa tidak takut akan segalanya. Cinta itu sihir yang menakjubkan, bukan?

Kemarilah, tetaplah di sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Dan hanya kamu, karena kamu tidak bisa digantikan. Selamanya.

_._

_Aa~ dengan wajah polos kau berkata :_

"_Hei, jika aku berubah menjadi nenek-nenek, apa kau masih akan menciumku?"_

_Hei, ketika waktu itu datang, itu juga akan terjadi padaku_

_Kita bergandengan tangan, aku tidak akan melepaskannya_

_._

Kau menatapku dengan wajah malaikatmu. Dari bibirmu yang merah ranum itu sebuah pertanyaan terucap. "Hei, jika aku berubah menjadi nenek-nenek, apakah kau masih akan menciumku?"

Pipiku memanas karena malu akan pertanyaan polosmu. Aku menampilkan cengiran khasku. "Luce, ketika waktu itu datang, hal itu juga akan terjadi padaku. Jadi, apa kau masih mau kucium?" Tanyaku menggoda.

Kau maupun aku hanya tertawa bersama, menikmati betapa indah dan lucunya pertanyaan dan jawaban kita.

Kau tahu? Aku tidak bercanda dengan jawabanku. Aku serius. Seserius seperti perasaanku padamu yang tulus ini.

.

_Tidak peduli siapa kamu, tidak peduli kapan itu, aku akan selalu menangkapmu_

_._

Lucy, tak peduli siapa dan apa nama keluargamu. Tak peduli dari mana asalmu. Tidak peduli kapan dan bagaimana. Aku akan selalu menangkapmu dengan hatiku.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

[A/N] Konnichiwa! Hyuu kembali dengan sebuah fanfic baru!

Gomen karena Hyuu membuat karakter Natsu sangat OOC dan mungkin Lucy juga. Gomen gomen!

Dan maaf juga karena sangaaaaat pendek!

Okay, nggak usah banyak kata, REVIEW ya!

Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain. Jya ne!


End file.
